A Walk Down Memory Lane
by SupaGirlXx
Summary: On the night of Inuyasha's declaration of love towards Kagome, all her memories of her time spent with him are erased. The game of love shouldn't be too hard when you've got a head start right? ...But what happens when there's more than one player?
1. What the?

Ohayo minna!!

Uhh.. I'm extremely extremely sorry for not updating any of my other stories! I'm getting to it! (Really!)

But the idea of this story just seemed so good I just couldn't pass it up!!

Hope you guys can enjoy this one!

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth. His face set in a frown.

He would do it today.

Yes.

Today would be the day.

But... when? When today? What would happen if he did it today? Would she be freaked out?

He sighed, frustrated at his helplessness. They had been through so much already. She wouldn't just leave him now. The Shikon Jewel had been completed a week ago.

Inuyasha paused in his pacing, a thoughtful expression on his face.

How long? How long has it been since Kagome first came and stole his heart? Four years... they'd been together for four years. He was confident that she loved him back. And with Kikyo finally resting peacefully (or maybe not so peacefully now...) in hell, there was nothing that could stop him.

She'd say yes, of course.

He nodded to himself, still absorbed in his own thoughts. But.. Maybe not in the day... not that he thought she would refuse, of course, but perhaps it'd be nicer.. To wait until tonight.

He nodded to himself again. Yes. Tonight sounded right.

_Tonight_ would be the night...

----

"Master Jaken! Give my flowers back now!" A breathless Rin shouted, chasing the green toad demon. "Master Jaken!"

"You weak and foolish human girl! That's what you get for trying to put them on me! I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru even bothers with you when–"

Jaken was a cut off when Sesshomaru's foot connected with his head. A loud crack was heard.

The green toad slumped over on the grass, unable to move anymore, his eyes rolling over.

"Master Jaken! Sesshomaru-sama, will he okay?" Sesshomaru did not reply.

"Get up Jaken." The toad scrambled up immediately, a pulsing purple-green bruise on his head.

"Yes Master Sesshomaru?" He replied, a humble expression on his face.

"Stay and guard Rin, Jaken. I'm going." Sesshomaru walked off, without a backward glance at his servant and ward.

"Master Sesshomaru! Where are you going? When will you be back?" Rin called out, her voice covered in disappointment. She had hoped that she would be spending more time with her Master.

Sesshomaru did not answer, but kept walking.

Where _was_ he going, exactly?

He did not know. But he felt something calling out to him.

So he walked gracefully across the forest, towards the Goshinboku tree.

---

Kagome paced back and forth in front of the sacred tree. She bit her lip nervously. What did Inuyasha mean when he told her to wait for him in front of the tree?

She could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. Perhaps he's wanted to confess... Kagome blushed at the thought.

No. He still loved Kikyo, she thought depressingly. She had remembered his cry of rage when hearing that Kikyo had been sent back to hell when trying to kill Naraku. He fought Naraku for Kikyo. He saw Kagome as Kikyo.

Kagome cursed herself again for her connection to the priestess. Even when she's dead she still causing trouble in their relationship.

Kagome heard a twig snap somewhere not too far from her position. Her body froze.

"Who's there?" She asked, cursing herself for forgetting to bring her bow. "Who's there?" She repeated.

A tinkling laugh was heard. She could not pinpoint the direction the sound was coming from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Hehe. It's going to be fun fun night indeed! Indeed!" It erupted in tinkling laughter again.

"Nani? Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm Matsuro. I can't tell you where I am, because presently, I'm everywhere and no where." It laughed again.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked, the fear was evident in her voice.

'Matsuro' sighed. "This is what I don't like about my job. Sorry Kagome, but I'm going to have to take the thing most precious to you."

Kagome reached for the completed Shikon Jewel around her neck instinctively. Matsuro laughed again.

"Oh no, no, no! It's nothing material! You've fought so so hard to keep that jewel! I absolutely positively can not take it away! It will be a key to getting back the thing, well, not quite a thing, you will lose!" It stopped there, giving Kagome time to ask her questions.

"What.. Are you another one of Naraku's minions? What are you going to take from me?" She yelled, whether it was because of fear, or the fact that Matsuro might not hear, she did not know.

"Oh no! Naraku is dead, dead, dead! Like he deserves! Hehe! I'm going to take away a part of your soul!" Kagome felt panic arise in her. Was this Kikyo?

"Kikyo? Is that you? Cause this definitely isn't funny."

"Oh no! I'm not being funny here! Oh no, no, no! And Kikyo's not here either. It's Matsuro." It laughed again. "I'm going to take something very very important to you, and you'll have to figure out how to get it back! It'll be quite a journey for you, I promise, but in the end... well.. You never know!"

Kagome was feeling increasingly scared.

"Just let me go, okay? Or I'll.." But what Kagome was going to do, we never knew, for at that moment, a blinding light surrounded her, and Kagome felt as though her soul was being teared out of her body.

She let out one last loud cry, and her body fell to the ground, unmoving.

---

Inuyasha raced towards the Goshinboku tree, his heart pounding madly in his chest.

He's going to do it. He's going to confess his love for her. It would finally happen between them. He smiled at the thought, his puppy ears twitching slightly.

Something was off.

He frowned. He could smell Kagome, her scent was near, but yet he felt as though she was far far away.

Finally, jumping over the last tree in his path, he landed on the ground. But what he saw almost made him fall over.

Kagome, _his_ Kagome, was floating in mid-air, her eyes closed and a serene expression on her face. Something was glowing.

The next thing he saw made him scream. Sesshomaru was there! 'He's going to kill her!'

---

Sesshomaru walked on, finally approaching the Goshinboku tree. The sense of calling grew stronger. He narrowed his eyes. Why had he been brought to this place? What had called him here?

He heard a yell. It sounded like Inuyasha's woman. The miko girl.

He jumped forward, leaping from tree to tree, finally landing in the clearing with the strange well. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

He saw the girl, Inuyasha's woman. She was floating in mid-air, a serene expression upon her pretty face. She did not move. She did not seem to know he was there. There was not a sound around them. It was as though the whole world had disappeared. There was only him and her. The miko and the taiyoukai.

Suddenly, she convulsed in her position in the air, her face contorting in pain. There was a bright white flash of light, and everything stopped. The girl stopped moving. There was a bright, strangely calming yellow glow coming from her chest.

Something was coming out of her body.

Something she did not want to give up, Sesshomaru noted, remembering the earlier struggle the girl had put up.

Finally, a yellow sphere emerged from the girl's body, and she fell to the floor in a limp, unmoving pile. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, glaring at the foreign object. What could it be?

However, all thoughts were frozen when suddenly, it started moving towards him. He wanted to run. To go away. Everything he had learned warned him of situations like this. He should move. He should go. He shouldn't have seen what happened to her.

He couldn't move. He tried to move, a few weak attempts, but the curiosity attaching him there was too strong. He watched in horror and fascination as the globe finally entered his chest. He did not feel anything, no pain, no soreness. But it felt as though it, whatever it was, belonged there. It was like it was a part of him that was missing.

His eyebrows narrowed together, forming a thin line. The corners of his mouth bent downwards. He did not like this. Something foreign had entered his body, despite years of knowledge and warnings that he should never _never_ be around the situations. He did not understand confusion.

Confusion made him weak. And Sesshomaru was definitely _not_ weak.

Suddenly, he jumped from his spot to a nearby tree and proceeded home. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

How had he not sensed Inuyasha's presence? Now that the hanyou had seen him, he would undoubtedly accuse Sesshomaru of what happened to the idiot hanyou's woman.

He sighed. Cursing himself repeatedly for his stupidity.

---

Inuyasha thought desperately, he needed to save her! But his body wouldn't cooperate. He watched helplessly as Sesshomaru advanced slowly, getting closer to Kagome. _His_ Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as the yellow globe exited Kagome. He watched her suffer, and yet he was helpless. Helpless to her pain. Helpless to everything that was going on. He could not move. The yellow sphere moved slowly, as though teasing him, towards his brother. He let out a roar of anger when it entered his brother. Something that belonged in _his_ Kagome was in his brother's body!

However, as soon as the sphere had disappeared, morphed with Sesshomaru's body, Inuyasha regained control over his body. He raced as fast as he could towards his Kagome, his heart beating furiously in his heart.

'_Please don't let her be dead. I can't bear to be alone again... please..'_

He quickly dropped to her side, pressing his head against her heart. He heard a faint, but non-the-less steady beat in her heart. He sighed in relief, breathing in her scent. He looked up, but Sesshomaru was already gone. He frowned. He couldn't leave Kagome just to look for the bastard... He sighed.

He'll find Sesshomaru tomorrow, and slice him up, and take out what belongs to Kagome.

He nodded to himself. Sounded like a good plan to him.

* * *

Arigato for reading!! I'll try to update asap guys!

Ja ne!


	2. Why me!

Ohayo minna! I'm finally back with an update!

I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL.

* * *

"_Kagome!"_

Kagome shifted wearily, sweat pouring from her forehead.

"_Kagome?"_

Kagome moaned slightly.

"_Kagome...please..."_

Kagome growled. Who was calling her dammit?

"_Kagome! Wake up!"_

She felt light seeping in from her eyelids.

"Nani...?" Kagome grumbled, yawning slightly.

"Thank Kami!" She felt a pair of strong arms encircling her petite form. It felt awfully warm and nice... She suddenly squeaked, and pushed whatever _it_ was, off. The thing wouldn't budge.

"Gerroff!" She managed to splutter through the bone cracking hug. She felt the arms encircling her soften, and she was held at a further distance away.

Chocolate eyes met amber ones. Kagome found herself biting back a shudder at the intensity of the gaze. The man, or teenage boy, rather, who was holding her had a head full of silver hair, two dog ears poking out from the sides of his head. She felt a strong urge to touch them.

"Um... Who are you?"

---

Inuyasha felt his whole body froze.

Who was he? _Who was he?_

This is what he got after one whole week of waiting, of fussing, of tears, of hurting? She had better be joking.

He managed to crack a smile.\

"Haha Kagome. Very funny. Now get up and tell me what happened!" Inuyasha said, an edge creeping to his voice.

Kagome didn't look like she was joking. She pushed herself up to a standing position.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about... after all, I've never met you have I?" Inuyasha felt his heart clench painfully. However, before he could ask anymore something jumped onto Kagome's chest, successfully bringing her back down to a sitting position.

"Kagome-chan! You're awake! Thank Kami! You've been sleeping for a whole week! We've been worried sick!" The kitsune finished quickly and buried his tear-stained face back into Kagome's chest.

"K-Kagome?!" A breathless voice called out. Sango's head poked out from behind one of the bushes, followed by Miroku. "Oh thank Kami you're awake! You had us all so worried!"

"Kagome! It's wonderful to see you up and -SLAP!-"

The monk pressed a hand to his cheek, a single tear sliding down his face.

"San-Sango! How could you? I didn't even do anything to her!"

The taijiya scratched the side of her head, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Ehe... gomen monk. Instinct, I guess..."

"Shippo! Sango, Miroku! You guys are all here! Now, explain to me what happened! Where am I?"

"Kagome-chan! Can't you remember? You went to the Goshinboku tree to visit Inuyasha about something, then, Inuyasha said, you got kidnaped by something, and then you were in this HUUGEE shield thing, and then, well, you sorta got knocked out or something, and THEN you slept for one whole week! We were all so worried!"

"Yea Kagome! Now that you're awake, tell us what happened!"

Miroku was the only one who didn't participate in their squabbling. He had a confused look about his face. Inuyasha was being really quiet, usually, he'd probably be making them all leave so he could talk to Kagome alone, or at least swearing at her for worrying him. Or _something_. He'd been the most worried out of all of them during the time Kagome had been wounded, always staying by her side.

"Um... I don't remember... honestly! All I remember is going to the Goshinboku tree for some reason, and then... well... and then it's all blank from there. It's like a huge black void. Nothing at all."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, both wearing worried expressions. What did Kagome mean when she said 'some reason'?

"Kagome, don't you remember? You went to the Goshinboku tree to meet Inuyasha, and then– "

Kagome rolled her eyes and cut the question off with a wave of her hand.

"So man questions, sheesh guys! I just woke up! God! It's like the inquisitory squad or something... but you have to tell me, you guys said his name so many times, but who the hell is Inuyasha?"

---

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his study, his brows furrowed together in deep concentration. What happened?

After the 'event' at the Goshinboku tree, he had felt strange. There was no other word to describe it. Just strange.

He was confused (something he did not enjoy being) and angry (because he was confused). He sighed loudly.

He had been shortening his time with Rin also, because of the problem. The little girl constantly bugged him to play with her more, but he had been ignoring her completely the past few days, shutting himself away in his study, trying to search for something related to his problem.

However, these searches had proved to be useless. The only tidbit of information he found concerning the problem was that he had to find out how to solve it by himself. The book had been ripped in half violently, its pages ripped into minuscule pieces.

He stopped in his pacing abruptly, his frown deepening. It seemed that there could be no other way to deal with the problem.

He would have to go to the girl.

---

Kagome sat dumbly, clutching Shippo to her chest while her friends discussed their next move.

"What are we to do about Kagome-san?" The monk murmured, keeping his voice low enough so that Kagome could not hear.

"I don't know... should we tell her about... well... her and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't think that would be wise, Sango, my dear, for it would be too much for Kagome to handle right now. She just woke up, she would probably faint again if we told her all that today."

"Yes... you're right monk. We should wait a few days and break it to her slowly..."

"Well... that seems about right... but who would do this?"

"Seems weird doesn't it? Kagome-chan's memories of Inuyasha disappearing just like that." Sango pondered, her face scrunched up in confusion. "The jewel shards are completed already, so there's no need to worry about that... but... is it safe for Kagome to guard them in her current state?"

"She has to keep them. She's the only one who can." Miroku nearly fell over in surprise. With Inuyasha's unusual lack of participation in their discussions, they had forgotten he was there.

"Aahh.. Gomen-nasai Inuyasha... you scared the hell out of me. But anyways, you're probably right."

"Eeeee! This is so complicated! What the hell happened? How could Kagome-chan just lose her memories like that? It's not like they could just walk right out of her body!" Sango yelled, frustrated at their helplessness.

Inuyasha felt something click inside his head. Walk out of her body... Sesshomaru!

"Sesshomaru! Her memories are with Sesshomaru!"

"Nani?!"

Inuyasha quickly explained the situation about Sesshomaru, ignoring the gasps along the way.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, if he won't willingly give what's Kagome's back, I'll cut him in to pieces and get it out." Inuyasha finished, looking quite pleased with himself.

Miroku and Sango avoided looking at each other.

"Um. Inuyasha, I think it would be wiser to simply ask Sesshomaru-sama about it first before we result to... well... physical action."

"Yes, Miroku is right Inuyasha. Besides, the thing's _inside_ Sesshomaru, cutting him up won't get it out." Sango replied, saying all of this rather quickly in fear of Inuyasha's wrath.

Inuyasha humphed, his pride slightly deflated at the two opposing his idea.

"Yea, well, I don't see you guys coming up with anything better, so don't go around insulting people's ideas like that. Besides, we'll have to go find him anyways, to 'talk' to him about –" Inuyasha broke off, an alarming expression overcoming his face. It was one mixed with anger, hatrid, and just a bit of blood lust. He smirked.

"Guess we don't need to go find him after all."

"Hello there. Little brother."

---

Kagome watched the exchange fearfully. She had felt little tugs in her heart long before Inuyasha had realized Sesshomaru was here. She frowned and bit her lip nervously.

When finally, the person, or demon, rather, who had been giving her the little 'tugs' arrived, she felt as though something warm washed over her. Something old, but not ancient, something familiar...

She felt eyes on her and she looked up to find the demon staring at her. He looked awfully familiar. She racked her brains trying to remember his name. She met him before. 'Ses.. Sessho.. Sesshomaru!'

"Sesshomaru...?" she murmured in a quiet voice. None had heard except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru himself.

Inuyasha felt his heart jerk painfully. Though he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't have cared, a small part of him hoped that Kagome had forgotten Sesshomaru too. He didn't like the way Kagome met Sesshomaru's gaze, she looked at Sesshomaru thoughtfully. That was how Kagome had first looked at himself. Curiosity turned into love... He shook his head from such thoughts, but couldn't help the growl the slipped from his throat.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru didn't reply immediately, slowly tearing his gaze away from Kagome, successfully pissing off Inuyasha even more.

"I said, why the _fuck_ are you here bastard?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I am here, little brother, for the same reason that you were going to see me." Inuyasha looked at him, his angry mask changing to one of curiosity and confusion, and then back. Sesshomaru smirked. "Ah, Inuyasha, perhaps what I have just said is too much for you to comprehend all at once. To simplify what I just said, I'm here to take the miko."

Kagome felt the atmosphere instantly tense around her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," this time, it was the monk who had spoke up, "I believe we could talk this out first. Perhaps over a bit of sake?" He laughed nervously.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, it would be more civil to talk it out first, ne? Though if you prefer to go physical, we will do anything and everything in our power to stop you from taking Kagome, despite the odds against us."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze upon the taijiya, who, despite the fear she was feeling, did not turn away, but held his gaze.

"Hn." Taking that as permission to talk, Sango quickly dropped his glare, bowing down low in thanks.

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama."

"Um..." All eyes turned upon Kagome's face. She blushed slighlty. "I'm not quite sure what's the situation here, but quite frankly, I don't see what he has do to with all of this." She pointed a weak finger at Sesshomaru. Choosing to stare at the ground rather than his intense amber orbs.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Inuyasha, have you not told the miko what had occured?" Inuyasha spluttered indignantly.

"We did tell her. Not everything, exaclty, but the basic outline... that is... well..." he drifted off, unable to look Kagome in the eyes.

"Ne... what's wrong?" Sango looked at Kagome with an apologetic expression upon her face.

"Kagome... you... you... you know Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed. "No I don't! I think I'd know if I remembered someone or not. Besides, I remember everything. Getting pulled into the well by the centipede demon, meeting up with Kaede.. Then... I can't remember the rest clearly... and then.. Well.. I met you guys and we completed the Shikon Jewel shards and we killed Naraku. There's little blank spots in there, but I'm sure it'll turn up."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other again for the umpteenth time that day. Time for confessions.

"Kagome-chan.. What we told you... wasn't the complete story. The blanks in your memory... you won't be getting them back over time. We don't know how, or why, but they're inside Sesshomaru. And those bits of memory you're missing... are bits of Inuyasha." Kagome felt her mind freeze.

"What? No... that's not possible." She felt oddly stupid saying that, standing beside a demon, a half-demon with dog ears spouting out the sides of his head, a demon slayer, and the monk. She heard a snide little laugh from the back of her head. _'Nothing's impossible here...'_

"I'm so sorry Kagome..." Inuyasha reached out to her, but she pulled away instinctively. She could not bare to look at him and see the hurt on his face. Though she did not remember him, she felt heavy guilt from what she had just done.

"Well.. How do I get those memories back?" She asked, a little urgency in her voice.

"We don't know yet, Kagome-chan," Sango said, doing her duty of comforting her best friend. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon."

"We?" Sesshomaru suddenly cut in, tired of listening to their conversation. "But I don't require help from 'we'."

"It would seem that this conversation has been nothing but a waste of time, I shall be taking the miko and going Inuyasha." And he ran forward, reaching for the miko. However, he found his path blocked by the taijiya. He snarled and slashed forward, running his claws through her torso. He heard her grunt in pain. The poison from his claws stung more than the actual assault.

Before he could brush aside the taijiya completely, he felt the monk and Inuyasha charging at him. Inuyasha at his right and the monk coming from behind.

Suddenly, he picked up the demon-slayer and threw her towards Inuyasha, who stopped just in time to catch her. He aimed a backwards kick at the monk, containing enough force to knock him into one of the trees that were a few hundred meters behind.

That was all the time he needed to grab Kagome (who was still in slight shock from what had just occurred) and run. He was long gone in a few seconds time.

After setting down Sango on her feet, Inuyasha let out an anguished roar. Crimson seeped into his normally amber eyes, his pupils dilated.

He let out another feral roar, raising his head towards the heavens.

_Kagome!

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update a.s.a.p.! 

Ja ne!


End file.
